


A Different Mass Effect Story

by Yoriko_Rayne



Category: Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko_Rayne/pseuds/Yoriko_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh its a big what if of this and that.....music too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shore Leave

(Shepard is a colonist, but thought her family was dead. When they actually aren't and someone shows up in the middle of the new dlc that was just released. She knew about a sister, and since Shepard was that kind of person to dissuade Joker from having a relationship with EDI. She decided that her sister should start talking to him through messages. And it leads from there....)

 

“Ah...shore leave. Nothing but down time form here on out” thought Shepard. After the clone business, I don't think Shepard can handle any more surprises. Leaning against her counter listening to Joker almost come close to begging and pleading for a party. The door tone comes out of the clear blue.

“Awww.....Who is it now??” Shepard said with a little bit of irritation.

“Well damn sis, I didn't think you wanted to be that mean to me,” Rayne said with her hands on her hips and cocked to the side. “I heard you went for a swim? Too bad, I have a new bathing suit I wanted to try out!”

“You are such a sight for sore eyes!” Shepard ran over to hug her younger sister.

“Is that you sister?!?!!?” Joker almost screamed out.

“Yeah, where you been? Sis was 'locked up' after you guys little Collector stint and Thane sent me a message. Stating he did some background research, blood samples and what not. And long story short here we are,” Rayne flashing him a bold, toothy smile.

Joker's jaw dropped a little bit. “But, we thought she lost here family? And......whoa!! Have you been the one I was messaging back and forth” Moving his hand back and forth between them

“Yes sir! He doesn't pay attention much does he?” Looking at her sister plainly.

“He does, but he has to be in the pilots chair,”

“Oh hell, one of those huh?” Rayne said winking at Shepard.

“What do you mean one of those?!? You're one too!” Shepard said laughing.

Joker whistled as loud as he could. “Can someone please clear this up for me!! And what the hell do you mean 'one of those' and the 'you're one too' part?”

“Joker, I'm a pilot too! Sheesh keep up! Hell I even beat out your scores at the academy!”

The jaw drops again.....”what in the hell!!” Joker thought.

“There is no way! I even bested the instructors times also,”

“Easy there Joker, she's not here to take your job. You're still my pilot. But, it wouldn't hurt to have a little back up don't you think?”

“Yeah, but......damn. We gotta talk lady,” Moving his finger back and forth between him and Rayne.

Rayne stuck out her hand to shake his. “Hi, my name is Natalia a.k.a Rayne. And you must be Jeff “Joker” Moreau,”

He shook her hand, and gave her a funny look. “She's hot, but what is she up to? She's definitely not like our Shepard,” he thought to himself.

“Let me guess, you were named at the academy too,”

“Yep, when it rain's it pours,” Rayne said standing up tall with her hands on her hips.

“Damn she's bigger up top then our Commander too,” Joker closed his eyes shut and shook the image from his head.

“Alright sis, I heard party. And I'm on shore leave too. So when, where, how and can I help?” Rayne smiling cheesly at her sister.

“Okay!! You get to make one rule!” Sticking and finger in her sister's face.

“Alright, no uniforms! Dress it up some sis! They need to get out of the rut for at least a night,”

“I heard that!” Joker blurted out. Then looking wide eyed at the two women in front of him.

Rayne started giggling, “See, he agrees with me,”

“But I have to interject here, I have nothing formal to wear,” Joker said pulling at his clothes.

“No problem, I'm taking Traynor, Jack, and Ashley shopping. So you're going too,” Rayne ran up and carefully put her arm around his. Joker was in shock that she was so gentle with him. And hell it didn't feel that bad either. Having a good looking woman on his arm.....It was nice. Then Joker's face began to flush a little bit.

“Careful there Rayne. Joker's girl might be jealous of ya,”

“Damn it Commander, for the millionth time! She's not my girl, EDI and I are strictly friends. I may be a perv, but I'm not that bad,”

“My kind of perv then,” Rayne said winking at her sister and then bursting out into laughter. Shepard face palmed her head and trying so hard not to laugh.

“Alright, alright! Out you two!! Be nice and hands to your self!!” Shepard said point her finger at both of them.

“Can't promise anything,” Rayne and Joker said in unison. Then giving each other a funny look. Still arm in arm, he pointed at her and said:

“I like her Shepard! My kind of girl!” Joker looking sideways at her seeing her blush a little bit. “Yes!” He thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back. “She can take it just like her sister, I think this is gonna be a good night,”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the door shuts to Shepard's apartment. Joker and Rayne walk towards the elevator.

“You know you don't have to do this. I'm sure I can think of something,” Letting his arm give her arm a squeeze.

“Hun, I've got it covered.” Bringing up her omni-tool. She showed Joker her funding.......too many zero's.

“Holy shit!!” Joker exclaimed.

Laughing out loud, “I've got ya covered hun. Not a problem for dressing ya,” Turning off her omni-tool, and taking his arm again. Trying to walk but Joker was still standing still.

“What?” Rayne looked at Joker with a bit of concern.

“It's just that......wow. Does your sister know about that?” Pointing at her omni-tool

“Yes she does. Its the inheritance we had both received from our parents.....Long story Jeff,” Rayne sort of looked down at her feet. “We hid as long as we could. She fended them off the best she could. But, it wasn't enough. They protected us with their lives. Even though we might have been farmers, they always stored money away. And that it the result of it. But, they will be waiting for us across the sea,” She looked back up at him with a twinkle in her eye. Joker saw it, he knew she believed it. He couldn't help but give her a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed as hard as he could without breaking anything. She squeezed back.

“Thanks Joker,”

“Jeff is fine. But, only you can call me that,” He smiled and winked at her. 'She blushed again! Yes!! I'm getting good that this.'

“Don't let you're other girlfriends hear that. They might get jealous,” Rayne said winking and grabbed his arm again and they started walking to the strip.

Chuckling softly to himself, “No worries there! No girl in there right mind would be with me,”

“Why not?! You're smart, funny, handsome, you can keep up with any conversation. Command attention when you know you have it. Who wouldn't want to?”

Now Joker was blushing!! “Did she just call me, handsome?!? Wow!” Smiling uncontrollably now.....”She didn't say anything about my disease! That's a first for me,”

“Ah ha!! Gotcha back!” Rayne sticking out her tongue after she said that.

“Careful with that tongue there missy. I might put it to use,” Looking at her sideways again, with a slight crook in his lips.....

“I do not do windows,” She said proudly.

“Damn! And the Normandy needed a good cleaning,” He had received a slight elbow from that, it made him giggle a bit.

“Honey, by the time I'm done with the windows. You'll need a towel,” Rayne gave him a sultry look and smile.

“Okay!! New subject!” Joker yelled. Trying to keep composure, and keep something else from popping up.

“How about shopping?” Ashley said with a smile.

“That sounds like a plan chick!” Jack exclaimed while getting up from her seat.

“Oh, you two look cute! Is he coming along?” Traynor asked.

“Oh yes ladies. We..............get to dress him!!”

A loud roar of cheering and squealing erupted. Joker just berried his face into his palms. “What have I gotten myself into?” he thought to himself as he was being drugged down the strips to the shops by three women. And being pushed by another one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

First shop was a store just for Jack. All grunge, and hard core metal music. And all four girls were dancing while walking into the store. With Joker trailing right behind them, bopping his head slightly to the beat. Finding something for Jack that she could be comfortable in and with her style shouldn't be that hard to fine, right? WRONG! Her girliness kicked in and she must have tried on eight or nine different outfits until she was happy. Something black, strappy, and almost barely there. Yep she'd found what she wanted and Rayne went up and paid for it. They all thanked the owner and walked out.

Next stop, Traynor. She has a certain elegance about her, with a flirty side. Something more lighter in color, with showing a bit of skin. Then here comes Jack to the rescue, throwing clothes over the side of the dressing room door. Joker just sat there and laughed at his girly companions. While the other four were in fits of giggles and snorts. Rayne had to sit down, and she plopped right next to him holding her stomach.

“Oh gods, I don't think Jack and Traynor are every going to see eye to eye.,” Rayne said barely out of breath.

“I don't know, Jack can be pretty persuasive,” Joker leaned back in his seat and nudged a little closer to Rayne.

“Hey! That's attached you know!”

“Ah come on princess, you have two of them. Just one might be bigger then the other from swelling,”

Ashley burst out into laughter, and stood on her tip toes looking into the dressing room. Then attempting to tell Traynor what arm goes where. And no, that's not where the boobs are supposed to sit. Not even noticing that Joker and Rayne and dying of laughter in the store provided chairs.

“Alright princess I think we got it! And it looks great on ya, you getting it!” Jack said being proud of herself.

“But, its not fully covering anything! And I’m going to need help getting into it.............again,” Traynor said all huffy.

“We can help Traynor!” Ashley interjected.

Rayne barked out....”I'll bring the ice if you need it!!”

Traynor popping her head out of the side of the door, and giving her an evil glare. Rayne just sat there and waved. Joker sitting there with his face half covered trying not to smile. “Gods, these girls are nuts,”

“Now you know first hand what we go through when we get all prettied up from you mens,” Rayne said poking his arm. Joker just laughed at her. Then raising his arm up,

“I swear I will never complain about women taking too long on getting ready, it sounded like a nightmare in there!”

Traynor came out fully clothed in her old clothes and handed Rayne the dress. Rayne went to the counter and paid for it. And they all started walking out to the next shop.

 

Last shop for the girls, Rayne and Ashley have yet to pick something out. Up beat music came streaming through the system. All started to dance around, except for Joker. Until Rayne grabbed his hands and started dancing with him. She turned his back to him and pulled him closer, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rayne did a slow shimmy and bent over and flipped her hair back up and grinded on him slightly. Joker had moved his hands to her hips and grabbed hard. Rayne noticed, and turned her head to him and smiled.

“Its beginning to feel like you're enjoying this,” As she winked at him,

“Keep doing that to me and I'll show you how much I would enjoy it,” As Joker whispered in her ear, then kissed it. Then they broke apart quickly after hearing a throat clear.

“Are you two........done?” Ashley said with her arms crossed, trying to look stern.

“Not in the slightest, but it can wait,” Rayne said laughing. Which in turn made Ashley laugh, and flung her arm around Rayne's shoulders. Leaving Joker standing there, admiring the body that had been on him for just a second. Which seemed like an eternity for him. Joker looked over her voluptuous curves. With her long, dark, red hair. And the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. His thought process was interrupted by Jack yelling at him.

“Hey, no hanging around outside the shop mister!! Get your ass in here!”

Smiling a half smile, Joker did a slight jog into the store. Finding Ashley and Rayne arm deep into a clothing rack, holding up dresses and what not at each other. Shaking their heads with yes's and no's being voiced between them.

“Hey chick, you should go with a purple or something. It wouldn't clash with your hair, and it would bring out the color of those gorgeous eyes you've got!” Jack shout at them while hanging out with the in store DJ.

“Why Jack, I didn't think you've noticed!” Rayne said batting her eyes at Jack. Jack just stuck out her tongue.

“What about me Jack?” Ashley barked.

“Go with a red, a dark red. Blood red actually, make ya a fiery brunette!!”

Ashley gave her a thumbs up and then found a dress and ran to the dressing room. Rayne found a strappy, barely there purple dress and ran in the same direction.

“Oh gods, I hope she doesn't come out in it. I don't think I could handle that right now.” Joker thought to himself while sitting there, trying to stay calm.

~While in the dressing room~

“So Rayne, I have a question,”

“Shoot, Ash”

“What were you doing with Joker?”

“Dancing on him,” Rayne said laughing a little

“You're bad you know that! That poor boy has a hard on after you now, you know that??”

“Well the feeling is mutual! I heard about him at the academy, worked my ass of to be just as good or better. And I did. Saw what he looked like from class pictures, and thought 'Damn! He's smexy,”

Ashley just laughed out loud......then got quiet.

“You know Ray, he hasn't been with a woman like that. You do know that right,”

Rayne shot out of her dressing room and opened up Ashley's door...

“You're kidding!”

“Nope, no girl has ever really showed him interest after learning that he has the brittle bone disease,”

“Who cares if he has that! I don't! Oh those other girls are stupid!!”

Joker heard bits and pieces of the conversation that was going on in the dressing room and wandered closer so he could hear.

“Well I’m glad that's not stopping you with him. Just don't break his heart, he deserves a good woman like you Rayne,”

“Jeff deserves more then what I can give him. So much more! Just hope I'm enough,”

Joker's heart is thumping out of his chest. “They're talking about me!” Then with a wicked little smile, he cleared his throat.

“Trust me Natalia, you are more then enough,” Then all was quiet. Ashley and Rayne just looked at each other, shocked. Then she lightly punched Ashley in the arm.

“Did you know he was listening?” Rayne whispered.

“No!” Ashley whispered back.

“Aw shit!” Rayne said face palming.

“Thanks for eve's dropping Jeff!! We are so going to talk later!!”

“Alright, I'll be right out here if you need me,”

“Oh Jeff......do NOT give me that option!”

“You are the only one that's going to get that option from me girl!”

Ashley and Rayne looked at each other and started giggling. Both wiggling into their dresses they have picked out.

“Damn girl! That's an excellent color on you!” Ashley said staring at themselves in the mirror.

“Thanks! That blood red color works great with your hair!” Rayne said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

They both heard a clearing of a throat again.

“Jeff you know you should really get that looked at!” with a slight giggle.

“Umm.....I was wondering, can I see?”

Winking at Ashley as she was traveling back into her dressing room.....”See what Jeff?”

“I just wanted to see if that was the right color purple for you,”

Ashley was trying hard to stifle a laugh. Then whispered “Let me get out of here first before he gets in here,”

“I don't know Ash, I was hoping to leave it as a surprise,”

“Oh so not happening Nat! If you four are dressing me, I can't leave anything for your imagination. So you can't do it to me!”

“Alright, alright! Just give Ash a minute,” And as soon as she said that Ashley was already dressed and out the door.

Standing there in front of the mirror, straightening out her dress. 'This might be a little too short for comfort but, its cute!' Looking at herself from different angles. The dress was short, low cut in the front which pushed everything she had up to the top. It was a deep, dark purple, with one sleeve. Well more like string that was spiraling down her left arm. Turning her back to the mirror and looking behind her, she noticed Joker slipping through the door.

“Gods, you're gorgeous!” Joker didn't even realize he shut the door. He just stood there, in awe of the beauty before him. Her long red hair draped over her shoulders, hands on her hips.

“And I'm not any other time?” Rayne said smiling.

Joker didn't even hear her. He rushed over as fast as he could, and kissed her hard. With a hand on either side of her face, open mouthed, passion filled kiss. Rayne wasn't expecting it. She was a little shocked on how he moved, he was quick when he wanted to be. She then began to sink into the kiss, putting either of her hands on his. Then Joker's hands began to wander to her waist, Rayne's followed his. As he reluctantly pulled away. It felt like hours had passed. Being lost in someone else can feel like and eternity.

“We better stop before we're missed,” Joker whispered into her ear, then trailing her jaw with light kisses, earning him a small moan.

“Gods, I was wondering when I would get your attention,”

“Trust me, you've had it before you walked into Shepard's apartment,” As he looked directly into her eyes.

“Alright then............I have to get out of this so I can pay for it you know,” With that Joker ran his hands up her back and found the zipper, and slowly unzipped the dress. Without breaking eye contact. Rayne caught the dress just before it fell to the ground.

“Let me get dressed, and I will be right out,” Her voice was getting lower and more husky, it was music to his ears. Joker closed his eyes for a moment to revel in the sound echoing in his mind and then opened then to Rayne biting her lip. Oh major turn on!

“Nat, I have to confess something before you get dressed....”

“What's that, Jeff?”

“I've.....I haven't.......If it goes further between us..........I've never,” She hushed him with her finger on his lips.

“Its alright Jeff,” lightly kissing him. Giving him that understanding look, made his nerves go away. “If you want to wait, then that's fine with me,”

Now Joker is smiling at Rayne, “Do you believe that anyone can fall for someone at first glance?”

“Sure do!” She said smiling.

“Good, then would it be too soon if I told you that I love you?”

“Not at all,” As she slowly slipped back into a passionate embrace. Pulling away just as quick.

“I have got to get out of this thing,”

“Let me help?” Joker gave her a cute coy look with a cocky smile.

“Nope, not getting a preview until it after it happens,”

“Oh come on!”

Shutting the door behind her, “Nope!”

“Ugh, you're so mean to me baby!” with him almost crying at the door.

Rayne slipped out of the dress quickly. She slipped back into her shirt, she was about to put her uniform pants back on she heard the creaking of the door.

“Jeff, I swear you are horrible!”

“What?! I just wanted to see if they matched!” attempting to look all innocent but Rayne wasn't buying it. So she decided to play with him a little bit.

Rayne struck a pose in front of him with her hands on her hips, and one hip cocked to the side. She lifted up her shirt to reveal a pink bra covered in black lace, with matching cheeky undies to go along with it. Sensing he had gotten a good look at the front, she turned around and showed him the back. All Joker could do was stand there as stare.

“Getting a good look?”

“Best visual I've had all day!”

Smiling, Rayne pulled her pants on and pulled her shirt down. Then she scooped up the dress and walked out through the door, passing Joker who just couldn't help but give her ass a little grab. She playfully batted his hand away. Making their way through the main dressing room door, to a group of women with the arms crossed.

“What?” Rayne said looking at all of them innocently.

“Did you two have fun in there?” Jack said coyly.

Joker put his arm around Rayne's waist and giving her a tight squeeze, “We did actually thanks for asking,” and walked past her and winked.

Now the troop was looking at Rayne all wide eyed and drop jawed.

“Nothing like that happened I swear!” Rayne said blushing uncontrollably

“Sure there Natalia, we believe you,” Traynor said with a sly smile.

“Jealous?” Rayne squinted her eyes at her

“A little,”

Rayne just stuck out her tongue and started laughing. Which got the rest of the group laughing.

“Seriously chick, be good to him. I don't say this much about other people. But, Joker's good people. Don't hurt him, unless its the good kind of hurt. Then its fun......” Jack said swinging her arms around Rayne's shoulders. Rayne started laughing and darted her eyes towards Joker's direction. He was giving her that look of 'What are you two up to?' She just smiled and walked up the the counter and paid for the items.

“Alright girls.....Now the fun part begins,”

“Oh yes chick! Joker....................you're getting dressed....” as Jack looked at him with a evil little grin on her face.

“Oh shit, um, Nat? Am I in trouble?”

“Not if you struggle.....no. You should be fine,” as Rayne winked at him.

Joker gave a grimace in the direction of the girls. He was in for a long afternoon until the party....crap.


	4. Chapter 4

As the girl troop rushed out of the store with Joker in tow. They found themselves running into another group of people.

“Hey chiquitas. Lookin for some company?” Vega says as he smoothly strides up to the group. And of course Ashley can't keep his eyes off him. Rayne elbowed her, and gave her a warning look....Ashley read it loud and clear.

“Well....gentlemen. If you're looking for company. Then you've found it. But, be fore warned. We will dress you also.....So plan on a long day!” Rayne said coming out in front of the group.

“Whoa! Who is this sexy chica?” Vega said as he slide over in front of Rayne.

“This would be the bad ass pilot that got me off of Virmire. If she hadn't of been there, then I would be dead,” Kaiden turned to Vega. “You've should have heard about her? That's Rayne. Shepard's sister.”

“You're kidding me! THAT'S her sister?!” Pulling Kaiden to the side. “Is she available? She's cute!”

“No, sorry there Vega. She only goes for other pilots. Something about being able to use their hands skillfully, or something like that,” as Joker slide through the group of girls and sliding him arm around her waist. Rayne wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him close. Then winking at Vega.

“Damn! What is it with the sexy chicas always going after the pilots?” Vega sounds depressed.

Rayne then walked to Vega with a smile on her face. Placing a hand on her hip, and placing a hand on his chest. “Well, there is one pilot in your group that's available?” Then she waived at Steve.

“Hi Steve! How's you doin hun?”

“Not bad demente chica! Thanks for the offer though. But Vega is too much muscle for me. I wouldn't want to be disappointed later,”

Vega whipping around and looking at Steve in shock not believing he heard what he did. But at least everyone else was laughing.

Trying to recover from the laughter of the joke “Who you callin insane anyways? You jealous that a girl can have bigger balls then you do?”

“Now, now, now. Lets not do a show and tell please,” Kaiden said smiling and raising his arms in protest.

“Alright Kaiden, just for you. I won't embarrass the mens here,”

“Ladies...........and guys. We are here to shop for clothes. And it seems that you gentlemen do not have the appropriate attire yet for the evening. Let us lend our services to the less fortunate,” Jack said as politely as she could.

“Wow Jack!! I didn't know you had that kind of talk in ya!” Traynor said in shock.

“Are you kidding me princess that was hard as fuck to do!”

Everyone burst into laughter! Good ole Jack, never a dull moment with her.

“Now.....gentlemen. You can either go in there and get dressed. Or............we can dress you. Your choice?” Ashley said giving a firm look.

Vega holding his fist out and looking at Rayne “One shot, I win we dress ourselves. And we take Joker with us. You win we get dressed by you girls.”

“Rock, paper, scissors huh? You're on big boy!”

Turning back to her troop. Getting a lot of pep chatter from them. Tips and advice for a one shot game.

“He's a big guy so he'll probably go for rock,” Ash says into her ear.

“Try to stay with one if you come across a draw,”Traynor said into her other ear.

Joker just stood there and looked at his girl. Folded arms and a half smile. “Just do what you do best, Nat,” as he winked at her. And mouthed the words 'I love you' and in turn she signed it back to him.

“Alright Vega, let's do it!

1......

2...........

3..............

 

“SHOOT!!”

“Vega has rock while Rayne has paper!” Screamed Traynor!

“We win bitches!” Jack screamed at the top of her lungs. As the boys hung their head in shame.

“I wasn't ready. She was distracting me!” Vega protested.

“Yeah, she does that well.....doesn't she?” Joker said as he jabbed at Vega's arm. Vega smiling back at him “Yeah, you better watch it pendejo.......She might just go missing from your arms tonight,”

Joker looked at him and smiled, “Over my dead broken body James,” Vega knew he was serious then. And smiled at him knowingly. “You love her huh? Okay, okay, I get it. I'll just leave you to it then,”

“Alright girls, since I already have one that I'm dressing. You ladies get to choose which of the three that are left,” Then the look from the girls to the guys was fierce. Like a predator eying its prey. And they all stood there with the same look............'Oh....shit!'

“I claim Steve!” Ashley cried out.

“Let me take the big boy over there!” Jack barked out.

“Kaiden, I guess its you and me then,” just then Kaiden stuck out his arm. “Then the pleasure would be mine, Traynor,”

Steve did the same for Ashley and then when Vega tried to do it for Jack she kicked him in the butt and told him to move it. Joker slowly walked up behind Rayne and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Shall we go love?” as he stuck out his arm for her to take. She looped her arm through his and then grabbed his cap off his head and put it on hers.

“Yep, now I'm ready to go,” Smiling at him. Joker smiled back, and straightened the cap on her head and they slowly made their way to the shops on the strip. Following the chatter of the group in front of them. Listening to Jack give Vega hell for hitting on Joker's girl. Kaiden and Traynor talking lightly about ever little thing. Steve and Ash just laughing and having a fun time with the whole idea of the girls dressing the guys up for the party tonight.

Finally reaching the clothing store. The girls went hog wild! Picking up various shirts, pants, hats even. Proudly marching the boys they claimed to the dressing rooms with stacks of clothes in hand. Except for Rayne, she was still wading through the clothes.

“Hmmm.....” looking at Joker and cocking her head to the side.

“What?” he stood there looking a bit nervous.

Rayne picked up a black dress shirt, black pants and handed it to him. Then looking around the store, she stopped and bolted for the hat rack. And grabbed a simple black fedora with a dark purple feather and threw it at him.

“There! Now go...shoo....get in the dressing room,” Rayne said while pushing him towards an open door.  
“I'm going, I'm going!” Laughing all the way to the door. Joker walked into the dressing room and turned around to grab the door to shut it and Rayne snuck in and gave him a quick kiss and shut the door behind her on a smiling Joker.

Minutes that went on for hours it felt. Jack was getting restless. Finally she stood up and started pacing...

“Come one you guys we wanna see!!” Jack started chanting. Then one by one the rest of the girls started chanting right along with her.

“We wanna see!! We wanna see!! We wanna see!!”

“Damn it give us a second here!! We are not too used to this!” Barked Vega.

“Speak for yourself James,” As Kaiden came out first. Dressed in a white dress shirt, with dark gray pants. With a matching gray scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

“Oh shit! You clean up well Kaiden!” Ashley yelled out loud. Kaiden smiled at her and bowed.

“I think we have a winner here ladies. What do you think?” Traynor said with her hands on her hips being quite proud of herself. The rest of the girls were in agreement, and sent Kaiden back to his dressing room to change back.

“Oh hell! Do I have to come out in this?” Vega groaned.

“Yes you big baby, now move it!!” Jack was almost hanging on his door trying to peer in. But while she was giving Vega what for, Steve had already made his way out of the dressing room. Tight red shirt, black pants, and a fedora with a matching red feather.

“Oh shit Steve, you look might fine there baby!!” Rayne gave him a long wink and the 'okay' sign. Steve laughed, and shook his head agreeing.

“So does this suit you my dear Ashley?”

“Oh yes, very much so! You go walking out of here in that and there won't be a guy to take his eyes off of you,” With the rest of the girls in agreement as well he slipped back into the room.

Rayne slide over to Joker's room. “Hows it going in there sweetie?”

“Fine if I can figure out how these straps go,”

With Rayne laughing she hopped into the dressing room with him to help out. Suspenders were always a pain, but she managed to get them to work for him.

“Up or down?”

“Aren't they supposed to be on the shoulders and not hanging down?”

“Well depends, some wear them that way, and others, down,”

“I think I'll leave them as the are. Up! But thanks for helping me out baby. How does it look?”

“Let's give the group a look first, shall we?”

“Ugh....okay,”

Just as soon as Joker and Rayne came out of the dressing room. They all were staring at Jack trying to drag Vega out of his.

“Come on Vega! Its not gonna kill ya!”

“Can't I just go in a shirt and pants?”

“That's what you have on dumbass!”

Now everyone was rolling in laughter. Then Traynor started chanting:

“Vega! Vega! Vega!” as everyone else started joining in, he finally, and slowly, strolls out of the room. Wearing a V-neck, tight, back shirt, black pants, which happen to be tight also.

“Oh my! You can even see what religion he is!” Rayne barked. Realizing what she said, she covered her mouth quickly. Slowly, everyone started giggling at the comment. Vega just glared at her.

“Sorry!! I meant to think that. I really did!” Now Rayne's face is bright red. Vega's face grimace turned into a half smile. Then holding his arms out to the sides and spinning around. “What do you think?”

Steve gave him a cat call. Kaiden applauded him, and the girls hooted and hollered in support.

“Alright, alright, alright.....I get it. If it works for me then I'll take it,” While saying that he strutted back into the dressing room. Earning him a few giggles from the group.

“Last but not least.........Joker!” Rayne moved out of the way to present her creation.

Ashley's jaw wen to the floor. Jack went “DAMN!” Getting thumbs up from the rest of the boys. Traynor giving him a smile.

“Holy shit mister! You clean up very well!” Jack giving him the once over. Then glancing at Rayne, which was very proud of herself.

“Thanks, I actually like it. Comfortable, yet nice. Works for me,” And Joker hurried back into his room to change back.

After all the boys were out of the dressing rooms. There was a big argument on who was going to pay for all of it. Rayne was firmly holding her ground against the battalion of guys. Which weren't budging either. But Jack had a plan. She went to the counter and pulled out her omni-tool and messaged Rayne to give her the account information for Rayne. Slyly, she pretended to check for time and to see if she had messages, but actually paid for the items without them knowing.

“Let us pay for our own clothes!” Kaiden pleaded.

Jack just came up and handed them their stuff. “Yeah good luck with that, while you were arguing with chick over there, she gave me her information and paid for it,”

All were shocked at what had happened. “Kaiden, pisaverde, we've been tricked!”

“That's what happens when you argue with a Shepard. They find ways around any given situation,” Rayne said matter o factly.

“Alright, then can we at least escort you to the party. Because we would hate for three lovely girls to show up by themselves,” Steve said courteously.

“Three? There's one more here!”Traynor said bluntly.

“Honey, I think I'm covered,” Rayne said as Joker grabbed her hand and kiss the top of it.

Traynor gave her a thumbs up and a wink.......Then Vega had to say something

 

“You know ladies....we might need help getting the clothes on right. Would you like to come over and help out? Then we can all leave from the same place.”

“Cute Vega, really cute. Trying to get something going before the party. Gods, can't you be a normal guy and attempt at the party. It'd be easier for ya at least,” Jack said dryly. Of course everyone snickered and giggled at the comment. James just gave her a dirty look.

“Okay, then if I'm too man enough for ya then all you had to do was say no,” Cocking an eyebrow at her.

“And I think that would be a good stopping point. Bow out and leave,” Joker said tugging at Rayne.

“Hey, why do you get to go home with a girl and I don't?”

“Just lucky I guess....Or maybe I don't try to come on to a group of girls and hope that I get at least one to bite,”

Joker and James gave each other a stare down. Then Rayne stepped in the road. “Gentlemen, play nice. The escort is a great idea. We will meet you outside my apartment. Girls, you're coming with me,”

The original group made their way over to Rayne. Joker just gave her a funny look. Then here comes the puppy face.

“Oh Jeff, you'll be fine. Go with them and meet us over at my place in an hour or so. Then you guys can take us to the party from there,”

“Oh fine. I guess I can wait to see ya all dressed up,”

“You got a preview about a half hour ago! You'll live!” Ashley jabbed playfully. Then all eyes were on Joker. The redness in his face, told on him. BADLY! Vega just put his hand on his shoulder, and nudged him a little bit......Joker's face met his.

“Really? And how did THAT go?” Vega gave him that intrigued look. Joker just shoved him lightly. Making the boy group burst out in a fit of snickers and snorts.

“Oh come on quit teasing the poor guy! At least he's got a girl now!” Steve barked in his defense.

“Thank you!” Joker raising his hands in the air.

“Jealous?” Rayne shouted out while walking to the skycar taxi.

“Just a little. But, I'm a big boy I'll be fine,” Vega conveyed with slumped shoulders. With girls giggling and piling into the taxi. Of course Rayne being the last one to get into the car. She was sending her address to Joker so they would know where to go.

'Top of the Presidium Commons. Walk up the stairs, go left, last apartment at the end of the hall. Love ya handsome ;)'

Joker read the message and smiled. “Hey what about my cap?”

“Come get it in an hour mister!” Rayne winked and hopped in the taxi. They watched out the window, Joker was getting all kinds of pats on the back, high fives and what not.

“Typical men,” Traynor remarked

“At least he's happy,” Ashley said looking at Rayne and smiling. Rayne smiled back, and then got nudged by Jack.....

“So, what happened in the dressing room??” Big smile coming across her face.

“Nothing! Plus I don't kiss and tell,” Sticking out her tongue at Jack.

“Hey now, save it for Joker. That's his anyways,”

“Oh shut it Jack!”


	5. Chapter 5

Roars of laughter came from the car. Finally, from what felt like forever, the car stopped at her apartment. Rayne walked into her apartment with the girly troop. The apartment was simple. Big bay window as soon as they walked in. Living room off the the left. Kitchen off to the right. Bedroom was up stairs along with the only bathroom in the place. This was going to be interesting. Then there was the door chime.

“Come in!”

“Yes ma'am, here are the items you ordered. If they don't fit properly send for me again and I will find the next size better,” The salarian said with a smile.

“Thank you very much!” Rayne said pleasantly.

 

“Hey chick what's all this?”

“Well some things for me. But shoes for the rest of us!” Oh the squeals of delight when the word shoes was mentioned. Rayne made sure to grab hers before the hoard took over. Jack found her's, the only clunky, buckled, knee high, black boots that screamed Jack! Traynor found her's, flirty, strappy, ankle high, and silver. Ashley, high stiletto, black, gold tipped. Then there was Rayne's, light gold, knee high, high stileto, strappy, tie up to the knee. With all the girls giving their thanks you's and then rushing to get their stuff. Rayne ran up to the panel on the wall. Turning on the music and turning it up. She had it set to one of her 'old school' stations, and the song that came one was Love you like a love song, By Selena Gomez. All the girls started dancing around.

Then the girl talk started.......

“So Rayne, how do you know Joker?” Traynor started it off as she was slipping out of her boots and uniform.

“From sis, and from the academy. The instructors especially! They told me that I was just like him or maybe worse. And sis told me that her pilot reminded her of me. Apparently, him and I think alike, which is kind of.......scary. So, I asked who the pilot was.....then low and behold....” Rayne said as she was pulling other items out of a box. Hair stuff, make up, new set of undies and bra for her.

“So did you and Joker start talking after that?” Ashley asked.

“Yeah we sent written messages to each other. Nothing too risque. Just simple Hi how you doin? Where ya headed? Stuff like that,”

“Then why didn't you two meet up until now?” Jack's question was a bit muffled as she was trying to get into her outfit.

“Well, him and I were talkin and we didn't want things to sound like a 'date',” as Rayne air quoted herself. “We were just starting the find out we have a lot of things in common. Plus I think he was shy about meeting Shepard's sister. I tried to reassure him that it was alright. But not wanting to say that sis was the one that said we should start talking and what not. And I confessed that I knew what he looked like, so in turn I sent him a picture of me,”

“Oh I bet he was shocked! You are absolutely gorgeous!” Traynor said out loud, and slightly blushing.

“Aww, thanks hun! But, honestly I don't think I'm that cute,” Oh the evil glares she was getting from the group. “What?!”

“Oh shut up chick! You are a freakin knock out!” Jack barked.

“Thanks Jack!” Rayne gave her a thumbs up.

“Welcome! Now that we've got that covered. What's in the box?”

“Undies for me, hair stuff for everyone, some other odds and ends stuff,”

“Oh I am so not doing my hair. Make up that's fine, but.....” Suddenly Jack was being ganged up on. Since she was the first one dressed, she is the first to be primped and prettied. Ashley grabbed a curler, Traynor grabbed a hair tie. Rayne barked at her to sit, as she pulled out a stool. Jack knew when to fight and when to give up. She just rolled her eyes and sat down on the stool. Well it was more like a flop, and she just slouched down.

“Just get it done and over with Ashley,”

Ashley went to work on her hair quickly and it was done just as quick. Curled at the ends, with a few strands down in front. Black hair tie with spikes to put the rest of it back. Then Jack bolted up stairs to look in the mirror, then came back down and gave her an 'ok' sign to Ashley, with a smile.

All the rest were still in their undies, working on hair, or getting something on when Rayne's omni-tool went off.

“Yes sis,”

“Hey, how's everything going?”

All the girls grouped around the screen and waved. Shepard laughed...

“I guess it's going fine then!”

“Yep, we're good! How's Garrus?”

“Oh we're fine here, just getting last minute stuff done. We are actually getting a DJ in here and lighting, setting it up just like a club. Its going to be a good night!”

“Hey, you're dressing up too aren't you Shepard?” Traynor shouting from behind Rayne's head.

“Yes, I'm dressing up! Ray will never let me live it down,”

“Hell no I won't. Plus Garrus would like to see you in something short I bet,”

Then from a distance.....”Hell yes I would!!”

“Oh would you quit!” Then came the barrage of snickers and snorts.

“Okay sis, I gotta let you go! Our escorts will be here within and few minutes,” Getting a funny look from Shepard.......

“You're gonna have to explain that one to me when you get here,”

“Will do! Bye!!”

And she turned off her omni-tool......Then looking at the time.

“Oh shit! We have 20 minutes!!”

With that information, the girls ran around furiously! Traynor finally getting into her get-up, with the help from Jack of course. Ashley, shimmied into her dress as quick as she could. At least hair and make-up won't be that hard to do. Rayne ran up stairs to change into her new undies. Then she put on her shoes and tied them up tight. Looking around she realized that she didn't have her dress with her. Crap!! She busted back down the stairs, getting some cat calls from Jack.

“Damn girl I think you should go like that!”

“Oh hell no!!” Rayne yelled covering herself. Her undies were black, cheeky bottoms. With a matching strapless bra, lacey and sexy all the way!

Next song Jumpin Jumpin by Destiny's Child.

“Aw shit!!” Rayne started shakin her ass as she was trying to find her dress. With that all the rest of the girls were jammin out to the song too.

Ashley was getting the finishing touches on her hair, Traynor brought a small mirror with her and was touching up make up with helpful tips from Jack of course. Rayne finding her dress, and slipping it on.

“Hey I know we're early! But, we heard the music and thought the location changed!” Vega said through the panel on the other side of the door.

“Hey, fuck with him a little bit!” Jack said almost giggling. Rayne winked at her.

“Well, I hope you guys can deal with all of us being in our panties and bras. But at least we do have our shoes on and hair done,” Then all the girls crowded around the intercom listening to what was going on.

“Aw shit! Guys we have got to get in there!!” Vega sounded excited

“Are you kidding me? You are not looking at my girl while she's in that alone!” Joker blurted out and punch Vega in the arm.

“Hell yea! If their still like that! We could offer to help out a little bit,” Kaidan said softly.

“Hey, you know we can hear you!” As Jack broke the silence.

“Smooth Vega!” Traynor barked.

“Yeah good job!” As Jack opened the door. The boys met the girls face to face. A lot of blushing going on here....

All the men standing there in the clothes picked out by the girls. And the girls standing there in their finest. It looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their head.

“Damn ladies! You are looking muy caliente! I'm feelin good now, how about you lot?” As all the rest of the head are bobbing in agreement.

“Alright, alright, alright guys.....sheesh it's like you've never seen girls get prettied up before!”

“Well, its just you Jack. We didn't know you had it in ya,” That comment earned Vega a smack in the arm.

“Ow! Damn never mind then......Still same ole Jack I take it,”

Jack just smiled and put her hands on her hips. “And don't you forget it there big boy,” and she grabbed his arms and walked towards the taxi.

“I think that's our cue to take our escorts and go,” Traynor said taking Kaidan's arm.

“You girls go on ahead, I'll catch up,” Rayne said waiving her arm at them to go.

“Why? What's up?”

“Just gotta get stuff finished up for me Ash, everyone else was done but me!”

“You look great Nat! I promise you that,” Joker giving her the once over, unconsciously licking his lips.

Ashley just stood there and smiled. “Okay, we'll go ahead of ya. But, no screwin around!” As she firmly pointed her finger at Joker and Rayne. Then Steve yanked her away.

“BYE! Be good to the other pilot! We need him to fly the Normandy after this,”

“Oh don't worry he'll be able to walk when shore leave is over!” Rayne shouted at Steve, he just turned around and gave her a dirty look. “What? He's not going to be that broken!”

“It'd be totally worth it!!” Joker shouted from inside her apartment. Steve just rolled his eyes and ushered Ashley into the awaiting taxi.

The doors swooshed closed. Rayne calmly walked over to her box of stuff and pulled out long gold earrings, and a gold hair clip. She twisted up her long red hair and set the clip off to the side, and then put on her earrings. Grabbing her make up case, she did some light touch ups and added gold tint to her eyes. She bent over to put everything away when she felt Joker behind her.

“Listen here mister, if you're trying to get some before we get there...”

His hands start to trail her hips, then lightly running his fingers up her back. Earning him a light shiver from her.

Next song Beautiful by Akon:

“Damn it Jeff you are making it hard to tell you no,” As Rayne looked back behind her. His face was slightly hidden by the hat she got him. Except for his mouth, which had a small crook to it. Slowly bringing herself back up, Jeff's face was berried in her neck. One arm around her waist tightly, the other making its way up to her chest. Running his fingers along the curve of the bust line of the dress, Rayne laid her head back on his shoulder. Sighing softly in his ear.

“I may not have done this before, but, I want to take my time with you,” Jeff said in her ear before kissing it lightly. “I just want you to feel that you are the only one I want to do this with. All of the messages between us, I know you that you fit me perfectly. I didn't care what you looked like before you sent me you're picture. I fell in love with you long before that. Just knowing what you look like after the fact was an extra added bonus,” He hugged her tighter. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. Jeff then turned her around and kissed her with such passion and love. Rayne melted into his arms.

“Major Shepard, you have an incoming message from Commander Shepard,” They broke apart slowly, Rayne groaned for being disturbed.

Jeff just chuckled slightly “I think they found out we were missing,”

“Ugh....I'll take it on my omni-tool,”

“Patching you through,”

“Yes sis I'm on my way,”

“Uh huh, where's Joker?”

“Right here Commander,”

“Good, thought something happened to him,”

“Not yet commander, but the night is still young!”

Rayne turned around and smacked his arm. “Ow!”

“Sorry sis, had to put the Flight Lieutenant in line,”

“Do that on your own time Major, you have a party to attend to,”

“Yes ma'am! I'm on my way,”

“Good! Save where you left off for later,”

Then the omni-tool went black.

“Oh my god! I'm gonna kill ya!” Rayne giving Joker a fierce look.

“What?! She already knows! So what's the matter?”

“That you.....wait what??”

“Well, I told her that I fell for ya, and she told me that she thought so and to be good to ya,”

Rayne just looked at him dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister knew!!! And here she thought that she would get her chops busted for taking this too quickly.

“Okay too much to take in right now....”


	6. Chapter 6

With Joker chuckling he grabbed her hand and bolted out of her apartment. And almost literally jumping into the awaiting taxi. Joker inputted the address Shepard's apartment, and off they went.

“Destination time will be one hour,”

“That's fine with me,” As Joker slid his hand in between Rayne's crossed legs. She just gave him her best fake stern look....

“I know that look. Worked with it 24/7, I've gotten used to it to the point that it doesn't work with me,” As he stuck out his tongue, not expecting that Rayne would cover it with her mouth. Joker's hand on her thigh began to squeeze it. Rayne ran her hand from his shoulder to his hip and pulled at him a little. He got the point and scooted closed to her. Just then she climbed on top of him, hovering over his waist. She teased about sitting on top of him by rubbing her hips on his stomach. Jeff gave her a groan of frustration and grabbed her hips and forcefully sat her down on him. So in turn she ground her hips harder against him. Sliding his hands down her backside and grabbing hard. Slowly pulling away....

“If you don't stop, I'm going to stop this car,” with a smirk on his lips, and being a touch swollen from kissing.

“Well, don't stick your tongue out at me again,” as Rayne bit his bottom lip and slowly let it go. As she went to move off of him, he pulled her down again. She gave him a funny look....

“Like hell you're moving!” Rayne laughed softly, while Joker ran his hands down her thighs.

“You know I might just stop this car,” The twinkle in her eyes told him that she was serious. Which made him hard all over again. And Rayne felt it.

“Arrival at destination in five minutes,”

“Oh saved by the bell,” Joker smiled at her as Rayne just groaned and slowly moved off of him. As the skycar slowly descended onto the platform, Rayne started to straighten up a little bit. Joker, of course, was readjusting himself.

They walked past the furniture store to the elevator. And got off on the only floor with the music blasting. Walked to the end of the hall where her sister was waiting in a black tube top dress that barely covered her backside.

“Damn sis! You sure do clean up well!! That dress short enough for ya?”

“Ha ha ha, very funny! Where in the hell have you been, the party started over an hour ago,”

“Sis, it takes an hour to get here!”

Rolling her eyes, “And here I thought you were distracted?”

Rayne looks at Joker, and then back at her sister. “Well there was that, but its all good now,” Then Rayne whispered something in her ear, and they both looked back at Joker...

“What.....”

“Oh nothing,” And they both grabbed an arm. He was a bit wide eyed, but got into the groove of it. Smiling all the way through the front door of the apartment. Hell of an entrance in his mind. And everyone noticed....some chuckled, others just stared.

Walking into the apartment, Rayne was gawking at what it looked like. The couches were moved, actually there was no furniture on the floor, instead there was a dance floor in its place. Lighting flashing and blinking everywhere. The DJ was in the corner of the room, and a professional bartender in the next room.

“Holy shit! This is total awesomeness sis!” As Rayne gave Shepard a high five.

“I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body  
I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk on the thought of you naked  
I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby”

Rayne ran out to the dance floor where everyone else was at. And started dancing, making sure that Joker could see her. She was swaying her hips, and moving around in a slow circle. Arms above her head, then running them down her sides. Joker's breath caught in his throat. He just stood there.....watching. He didn't know what to do.

“And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, and get on your back”

“If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream”

She started mouthing the lyrics to him. Joker's mouth started to get dry. Just then Jack came over to her, and told her something. They both giggled, and started dancing on each other. Joker's jaw was to the floor. Jack's hand runs up her thigh, and Rayne runs hers over Jack's arm. Then motioning for him to come over. Just as he was making his was over, Vega comes up behind Rayne, grabs her hips and starts to dance with her. Which made him walk faster to her.

“Kill the lights, shut 'em off  
You're electric  
Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"  
I'll have you like  
Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Girl tonight you're the prey  
I'm the hunter  
Take you here, take you there  
Take you under  
Imagine me whispering in your ear  
That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya”

 

Joker gets face to face with Rayne. Jack moves out of the way, and Joker takes her place. Joker stands in front of her, place one leg in between hers and starts to sway with her. Placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. Vega had gotten the hint when Jack step in between them and started grinding against him.

“And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, and get on your back”

“If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream...”

Rayne turned around and put her back against him. She leaned on him and little bit, he arms around her waist then finding her hips. She did the same, with his head on her shoulder. Jack stopped dancing with Vega and winked at her, and made her way behind Joker. Giving her a smile, wrapping an arm around Rayne's shoulder. Running his other hand back up her hip to her stomach. Jack's back was against his and she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back, and pulled Rayne closer to grind into her harder.

“Out louder, scream (Usher) louder (if you wanna scream)  
Louder, louder, louder, louder  
Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream)”

“If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream”

Ashley made her way to the middle and smiled at Rayne. She winked back. Then Kaidan came up behind her and started dancing with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move with him. He spun her around to meet him face to face. An intense look came across both of their faces, but shying away as the song finished.

Joker didn't want to let go of her. But, he did reluctantly. Gave her a kiss, and lead her off of the dance floor.

“Gods, Jeff I need a drink,”

“You and me both. And probably a cold shower after that mess,” As he looked back at her and gave a sly smile.

“You didn't have to dance with me, I know how hard it is for you,”

“Trust me baby, I don't care how difficult it might be for me. If you're there, I will be,” as he handed her a shot. Rayne knocked it back like it was nothing. Which shocked him.

“Jeff, I learned to drink in the military. Don't be so surprised,” As Rayne motioned for the bartender to give her another.

“Hey pendejo! Why did you take away my dancing partner?”

“Cause she already had one,”

“Yeah I seen that, too bad though, that was some hot dancin,”

“No kidding,”

“GENTLEMEN! Quit talking about me like I'm not here!”

Both men looked at each other and laughed. Then a hooded figure sat down next to her at the bar.

“Must be nice to have two men fighting over you,”

“Hey Tali, and no its not. Its all a contest of my horse is bigger then your horse,”

“Ah, this I have seen,”

“What can I get for you tonight?”

Tali looked at the bartender, and shrugged her shoulders.

“Something strong. Need something to keep up with this one,” as she elbowed Rayne.

She elbowed back....”Need help with the 'induction port' there Tali?”

Tali shook her head and took off her mask.

“Tali you're going to get sick!” cried Shepard

“Been working with the geth on our suits. I don't need it anymore,”

Just then everyone got a clear look at Tali's face. She was beautiful! Bright eyes, long chocolate brown hair. Beautiful smile. That had Vega's attention.

“Wow! Tali, you look amazing!” Vega said in shock.

Tali blushed, Joker and Rayne just gave each other a look and smiled.

“You look good girl,” Rayne put her arm around her.

“Thanks, I've almost forgotten what I look like,”

“Trust me I don't think any guy in here will forget,”

“Hell I won't,” Vega stood up and held out his hand. Tali just looked at him, a little shocked. Rayne nudged her, and Tali jolted but took his hand. He lead her out to the dance floor, and he flung her hand over his shoulder. Tali looked back and gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Everyone at the bar just rolled in fits of laughter.

“Well, I think Tali has a date for the night,” as Garrus slide over next to Joker.

“That's actually good you know. He's been wondering what she looked like under that,” Steve said as he parked it at the bar.

“Oh really! I didn't know he was interested in her,” Rayne jabbed at him. Steve smiled at her.

“Yeah he was interested in not one, but two women. But, one is now taken, so......” Joker wrapped his arms around Rayne, being proud of himself.

“Uh huh, I wonder how he was going to keep that up,”

“Yea me too....” as a deep voice came from behind Rayne's ear. She looked at her sister, who was in shock. Having her hand cover her mouth, and almost in tears.

“That cannot be my brother,”

“Why not?”

Rayne spun around and jumped into her their brothers arms, hugging him tightly.

“Oh Gods John, I thought you were dead!”

Shepard ran up and bear hugged him as well. They just stood there for a moment, holding each other.

“Hey you guys, we are Shepards. Nothing is going to take us down that easily,”

“Damn straight big brother!” Rayne and Shepard said in unison.

Garrus and Joker got up to greet him....

“Hey there John, I'm Garrus,”

“And I'm Joker, we are dating your siblings,”

John just gave a hearty laugh. “Okay, who belongs to who?”

Rayne grabs Joker's arm and lays her head on his shoulder. Shepard stands next to Garrus as he hugs her waist. John just looked and laughed.

“Well now if I can find me one I think I won't be jealous of my baby sisters anymore,”

Steve, was sitting on the sidelines watching this whole thing take place. As soon as he heard John say that, he could stop himself,

“Depends there's a lot of people here. Guy or girl? Human or non?”

“Well depends on who's asking? John giving him a sly look. Steve just shifted in his seat a little bit. Then got up to shake his hand.

“Hi, I'm Steve Cortez. Shuttle pilot for your sister on the Normandy,”

“Hi Steve, as you know I'm John. I'm the older brother of those two,” as John point over at Shepard and Rayne. The two guys laughed for a minute. Then they both stood there for a minute and looked at each other still holding each others hands. Rayne looked at her sister, and motioned for them to move somewhere else. Shepard shaking her head and winking, then all four of them slowly snuck away. Leaving them alone to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow, I didn't think that....”

“That my brother swung that way?”

Joker just shook his head 'yes'....

“As long as he's happy. I don't care, I still love him,” She said smiling and looking at Shepard. She raised her glass in agreement. Then the others two followed suit.

“Alright alright alright! Looks like a good group of people out there!! Oh wait, this is the crew of the Normandy I'm talking about. They are the shit! With their Commander at the helm!” announced the DJ. Earning him an roar of applause. Rayne nudged her sis to stand up. She did, slowly.....

“Now if we can get her out on the dance floor, then that would be a feat in itself!” As that was being said people were chanting for her to get out there and dance with them.

“Oh come on Shepard!” Shouted one

“This is the night that no one will care!!” screamed another one of her crew.

Rayne slid over next to her sibling who was sitting there in shock. “Come on, I'll teach ya something,” and was yanked out of her seat.

“Yeah!! Now lets get the groove going,”

Not myself tonight By Christina Aguilera

As Rayne dragged Shepard out in the middle of the floor, “Okay watch me, but don't try too hard at it,” She just nodded her head. Rayne started to shake her hips slowly back and forth. Shepard was looking nervous. Then slowly started to follow Rayne's movements. Getting a little more comfortable with it the more she kept doing it, then Ashley joined in.

“Alright, now lets move the arms a little bit,” and Ashley raised her arms about her head and ran them down her sides while doing the shake.

 

“You know tonight  
I'm feeling a little out of control  
Is this me  
You wanna get crazy  
Cause I don't give a...

I'm out of character  
I'm in rare form  
If you really knew me  
You'd know it's not the norm “

Kaidan made his way to an empty spot next to Garrus. Now the side lines, Joker, Garrus, Kaidan, were looking at them all with mouths open.....

“I didn't know she could move like that!”

“Well, with Rayne there, it shouldn't be that hard,”

“Joker, I think I'm past that point,” Garrus giving him a sideways glance. Joker just smiled and silently agreed. Kaidan just shot up out of his seat. Started wandering over to the floor and made his way behind Ashley.

Rayne winked at her.....”Found you a date I see,”

“Damn straight she did,” Kaidan announced, smiling and proud of himself.

“Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
The old me's gone I feel brand new  
And if you don't like it f*** you

The music's on and I'm dancing  
I'm normally in the corner just standing  
I'm feeling unusual  
I don't care cause this is my night

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)”

 

Rayne pulled the hair tie out of Shepard's head. “Let your hair down and flip you hair!”

“What?” looking at her sister really confused.

“Flip your damn hair!” As Rayne showed her how to do it. Shepard watched and smiled, then looked over at Garrus. Shepard made her way to the edge of the floor, with sis in tow. Rayne told her something, and both Joker and Garrus looked at them strangely. Shepard smiling and shaking her head. They both paraded themselves a little closer. Shepard dipped down low and flipped her hair down, while Rayne pushed down on her back, and ran her hand up to her shoulder to pull her back up. Both of them giving their men a sexy, sultry 'come get me' look.

“I'm dancing a lot  
I'm taking shots  
And I'm feeling fine

I'm kissing all the boys and girls  
Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
The old me's gone I feel brand new  
And if you don't like it f*** you”

 

They got the hint loud and clear. Garrus bolted out of his seat and yanked Shepard to the floor and immediately got lost in the crowd. Rayne watched them pass by her, then turning her head to meet Joker face to face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she leaned back slowly, wrapping her right leg around his hip so she could go lower without hurting him. Feeling him grab her waist and pull her harder into him.

“The music's on and I'm dancing  
I'm normally in the corner just standing  
I'm feeling unusual  
I don't care cause this is my night

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)

In the morning  
When I wake up  
I'll go back to the girl I used to be  
But baby  
Not tonight”

Joker's hand ran itself down from her neck to her thigh slowly. While running his hand down her she slowly came back up. With that his hand went to her ass and grabbed hard and yanked her towards him.

“I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)”

“Yeah  
That feels good  
I needed that

Yeah  
Get crazy  
Let's go

That's right  
C'mon

Give it to me now  
Don't stop  
Yeah”

Joker leaned in for a kiss, Rayne lowered her leg and met him half way. It was slow, passionate, strong. And as the song finished, they broke apart.

“I didn't know you had that in ya,”

“Pent up frustration,” Joker said with a cheeky grin.

“Hey you two! Knock that off!” John barked as he pulled out an old fashion quarter form his pocket. Grinning from ear to ear.

“You game?”

“Bring it on brother!”

Steve and Joker looked at each other confused. Rayne dragged Joker to the counter as John set up the glasses.

“Next song ladies and gentlemen! Sexy Chick!!”

As the music went on, Rayne started dancing a little at the counter. Joker just walked up behind her, and slipped a hand around her waist. Steve stood close to John,

“So what is going on?”

“This will get you fooked up in a minute Steve. Its a game called quarters!!! There's different variations of it, but this is the funnest one. The more you drink, the harder it is to blow it into the cup,”

“Oh no, I think I know this game....”Steve said leaning his head on John's shoulder. Rayne just stood there and smiled at the two.

“Yep, I'm screwed!” Joker said as he leaned on the counter next to his girl.

Rayne gave him the evil eye. That got him scared.

“I haven't lost in a while Jeff,” He looked over at John and he was shaking his head in agreement.

John poured the liquor into two glasses. Then eyeballed his sister.

“You have been challenged!” John shouted above the music handing his sister the coin. She smiled, set the quarter down. Huffed, and clink! She made it in the glass.

“Shit!” John just stared at the glass. Rayne motion for him to down it. With that 'damn it!' look on his face, John took out the coin and slammed it down. Groaning at the shot, pounding the glass on the table.

“Your turn,” As John handed the coin over to his sister. She looked at Joker,

“You make it, I drink it. You don't make it, I don't drink it.....you do,”

Joker just grinned at her, winked, huffed, and clink! He made it, and handed her the drink.

“You sir, are an ass!”

“I may be several things, but I'm your ass. Now down it!” and she did. The game went on for quite a while. Gaining more and more people. Wrex and Grunt were the first one's to join the group. Then, EDI as the score keeper. Vega and Tali, Kaiden and Ashley soon joined the mix. Jack and Traynor were watching with Garrus and Shepard, being a little cheering squad. With drinks in hand.

After about an hour. Vega and Rayne were the last two that haven't been knocked out of the little contest.

“Okay chica, I miss this you win. But, if you miss your shot then I win,” Rayne just glared at him....

“Bring it on big boy!” as John set the coin on the table. It was Rayne's turn, she had the choice to set it up for her or him. She set it up for him....

“You're going down babe!” Vega said as he bent over.......huffed hard.....and clunk! He missed!! Everyone started cheering! Rayne threw her hands up in the air and started jumping in excitement. Joker was laughing his ass off and clapping for his girl.....Then the chanting started....

“Drink, drink, drink, drink!” Vega looked around at the crowd. With a stern face, he grabbed the glass and slammed it back. Then turned it upside down and planted it on the table. Everyone cheered again....

“Gonna take more then that to drink me under the table there dulce!” Vega smiled at her. Then he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it hard. Turned around and went back to Tali, who rolled her eyes at him and gave him a tight hug.

“Oh and the contest is over! Nice rounds of drinking you guys! Didn't know the crew of the Normandy had that in them!” A barrage of cheers and applause roared from the kitchen area, “Alright folks I have an hour left in me and lots more music to play, so get your asses out here!” Then the DJ started blasting the music again.

Rayne made her way over to Joker, who really hadn't made his way away from the counter in the other room. Rayne stumbled a little bit, and started giggling. Joker jogged over and steady her.

“Damn it John! You and your games!” as John poked his head around the corner with Steve in tow. John just smiled and waved, Steve was leaning on him laughing. Both were drunk as hell.

“Ugh....I could murder my brother right now,”

“Then you'd be in jail, and I'd be lost without ya,” That earned him a quick kiss.

“I think its these damn shoes, gotta take them off,” As Rayne slowly sat down on the floor, trying to be lady like and take off her shoes. As she started untying them, Joker snacked her hand away and undid them for her and slipped them off her feet. Rayne just looked at him and smiled. After he had gotten the shoes off her feet he rubbed her calves and feet. Then Glyph snapped a picture of the two on the floor.

“I want a copy of that!” Joker yelled over the music.

“Yes, Mr. Moreau! Already sent to your email. Is there anything else I can do for you?” With a twinkle in his eye he told him to call a taxi for himself and Rayne.

“Yes sir, right away.........The taxi will be here in 15 minutes,”

“Thanks Glyph,” and the little drone zipped away.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey everyone get over here for a picture!”

Everyone climbed over each other and ran to the location of where Shepard was yelling. She had a couch pulled out and she was sitting in the middle of it with Garrus.

“I want a copy!”Liara yelled.

“Me too sis!” John and Rayne said in unison.

“Alright, ready Glyph?”

“Yes Commander!” As everyone crowded around the couch, dates found or brought were paired up with each other.

“Everyone say....Normandy!”

“Normandy!!!!” As everyone posed for the picture. Kaidan and Ashley gave peace signs while holding onto one another. Jack and Traynor were just hanging on each other making goofy faces. Garrus and Shepard were looking at each other. Steve and John were arm in arm. Joker and Rayne were sitting on the couch next to Shepard with their foreheads together, smiling. Vega was saluting with Tali's arm draped over his shoulder. With a Krogan on either side of the troop.

“Okay sis, apparently Jeff called a cab. And I has gots ta go,” Rayne hugged her sister hard.

“Rest up you two, there are only two more days of shore leave, then its back on the ship,”

Everyone groaned at the comment.

“You'll live you guys!” Shepard shouted. A giggle came from the group. Then Glyph popped up in front of Jeff while he was going to find his hat and pick up her shoes from where then were dropped by the counter. Jeff looked at Glyph and shook his head.

“Alrighty Commander. Our taxi is here and I need to get this girl home,”

“Hopefully to her home,” As Shepard gave him a sheepish grin. Rayne just punched her arm lightly.

“I'm grown enough to eventually make it home by myself.” Then Rayne faked a stern look, but then shook her head knowing it came out wrong. Giving her sister a giggle fit. Joker grabbed her hand and tugged it lightly, while being pulled towards the door. Rayne was waving bye to everyone. Getting eyeballed from Jack and Traynor on her way out. Smiling at Ashley and Kaiden, and then the door slid shut.

“Did you have fun my dear?” Rayne whispered in his ear.

“I did actually, got toasted in the process. And, got to hang out with my fave girl all night,”As he eyed her up and down. She was hanging on his arm, and pressing her chest into him. He couldn't help but look down and admire.

“Hey mister! Eyes up here!” As she pointed to her face.

“Sorry can't help it! They are just............there,” As Jeff ran his hand from her neck to the top of her chest. Then tracing the top of her cleavage with his finger.

She batted his hand away lightly....”We aren't even to the elevator yet and you're already starting in,”

Joker just laughed at the comment. Hit the button for the elevator, they stepped in and rode it down to the strip. The taxi was waiting on the platform. Joker tried to help her into it, but both stumbled in the process.

“Oh shit Jeff are you alright?' The laughing coming from his direction, meant that he was doing just fine. Well, more then fine, because as soon as they got into the taxi and shut the doors his hands were wandering everywhere. With Joker laying on top of her, his hips in between her's. He was hiking up the bottom of her dress painfully slow. His face on her chest, nipping and biting. Rayne's breath caught in her throat. She laid her head back and ran her fingers through his hair. The hat was lost in this excursion.

“Please input your destination...”

Joker groaning against her, he just put in his own address...”Arrival time will take twenty minutes,”

Rayne popped her head up....”I guess we aren't going to my place,”

“Oh hell no! Mine!” Rayne smiled at him, cupped his face and kissed his lips tenderly.

“For wanting to take your time with me, you sure live close by,”winking at him.

“I just wanted you in my apartment, is that okay?” with him kind of shying away....

“I don't care where I am, just as long as you're there with me,” Joker lunged at her and caught her mouth with his. Rayne started sliding off his suspenders, untucking his shirt. She started unbuttoning the shirt when....

“Arrival at destination,”

“Gods, that really is a mood killer,”

“Well lets get inside so nothing else disturbs us Jeff,”

She saw the twinkle in his eyes. Those deep, green eyes. Looking at her with so much passion driven behind them. They didn't dart away, or look down, they kept right on her. She unconsciously bite her lip.

“You really have to stop doing that,”

“Doing what?' as she stepped out of the taxi to Joker's out stretched hand.

“Biting your lip,”

“Sorry, I don't even know I do it sometimes,” while straightening her dress up a little..

Her grabbed her hands and looked dead into her eyes “I notice everything you do, and trust me that little lip biting thing is a turn on to every guy out there, and if they tell you it's not, they're lying!” Rayne laughed out loud, and covered her mouth to keep from being so loud. Joker smiled, gods he loved making her laugh.

Joker lead her to the door of his apartment, opened the door and lead her inside. He set down his hat, that he eventually found in the taxi, and set down her shoes on the floor next to the door. Out of habit, he checked his messages on his terminal. Rayne slid in behind him, nuzzled her face into his neck, and stuck her hands, every so slowly, into his pockets and raked her nails back up just as slowly. Joker groaned at the feeling. Leaning back into her, feeling her hands starting to leave his sides he grabbed them and brought them to chest. Interlocking his fingers with hers, she pulled him towards her more.

“You are being mean to me,”

“Well then I can quit,” Rayne started to pull away. Joker still had a hold of her hands, but tightened his grip. She laughed softly, and made him turn around and look at her. She kissed him softly, hands still interlaced with each other. She lead his hands to her back and let go so she could wrap her arms around him. With that little move the kiss intensified, Joker's hands went down her back to her ass and grabbed hard. Pulling her into his hips, 'Damn he's ripped' she thought as her hands wandering down his chest to unbutton his shirt. She began to feel him tremble a little bit.

“Nervous?”

“A little, but I'll manage,”

She smiled and backed away slowly. And wondered around the corner to where his bedroom sat. His apartment was just like hers only it was one level, not two. She left the light off on purpose, and started to take off her dress. The apartment was so quiet he could hear her unzip her dress. He couldn't believe that this was finally happening and that he was still standing there. What was he thinking!! He walked over to his room as quick as he could, and turned on the light. It was a soft glow of the light above them. Rayne had her back to him, standing there in her black lace underwear, with her arms wrapped around her middle. As she looked at him over her shoulder.

Joker thought his eyes were going to bulge out of his head from what he saw. He walked over to her like he was in a trance. Lightly tracing his fingers over her curves, smiling as she jumped slightly, he found a ticklish spot.

“Now who's being mean?”

Joker put his mouth to her ear “I would never do that on purpose,”

Just then Rayne turned around to face him. Joker, getting a good look at the front of her, couldn't help but grab both breasts and nuzzle into them. Rayne leaned her head back and moaned softly, while sliding his shirt off his shoulders. Running her hands down his arms, he let go of her and quickly yanked off his shirt. Then his hands went to her back and tried to undo the bra. Rayne moved his hands to her waist, as she unhooked her bra for him. Joker just watched for a moment, noticing she didn't take it off. She was waiting for him to do it. She was holding the bra in place, feeling his hands on her back she let go. He removed her bra and couldn't help himself, he ran both hands over the tops of them roughly. Getting a slight grasp from her, he stopped.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rough,”

“Jeff, you're fine,” Giving him a sincere look before bringing his face to hers and melted into it. Pressing her chest into his. Joker moaned into her mouth from the feeling of his skin on hers. Then releasing from the deepen kiss she sat on the bed in front of him, looking up at him with a smile on her face.

“You can't very well do anything else, until you are completely undress mister,” Joker looked down at himself and then smiled. He took off his shoes and socks, and then just stood there. Rayne gave him a funny look, but that look left when he guided her hands to his waist. He wanted her to undress him the rest of the way down. She was more then happy to oblige. Removing his belt, and then unbuttoning his pants. She slide her hands down inside his waist band. Finding that he didn't have underwear on, she just looked at him....

“Preparing for something, or do you do this all the time?”

“Umm......I normally do this,” Joker shying away from her gaze. Rayne smiled at him, and pulled him gently on top of her. Something took over him, he couldn't stop running his hands all over her. He took his time with her, kissing and nibbling every inch of her. Starting at her neck, then to her chest. Finding her swollen nubs on her breasts, he took one into his mouth and fondled the other. Being as gentle as possible with her, he didn't want to be rough. It was his first time, and he didn't want to mess it up.

Feeling her arch her back, and moving towards his touch, he didn't want to stop. Hearing her gasp under his touch made him shiver. The thought that he was getting her to do this drove him insane, but he was trying so hard to keep it tamed. He lifted up a little bit, looking at her with her eyes closed. Drinking in the way she looked. Rayne slowly opened her eyes, and ran her hand down the side of his face. He nuzzled into her touch, and ran his face down her arm to her neck. Kissing her jaw line, then to her lips.

Breaking away abruptly and sitting on his knees. He ran his hands down her sides to her hips and traced the thin line of her panties. Joker wasn't even looking at her, he was lost in the moment, in her. The scent of her perfume, the softness of her skin, the warmth of her touch as she ran her fingers across his arms. The feel of her legs on either side of him. He senses were on overload.

Leaning down to kiss her stomach right below her belly button. That made her jolt towards him, he smiled and started to wander further down. Slipping his fingers past the waist ban, slowly pulling them off of her. Moving her legs in front of him, and slipping them completely off and throwing them over his head. Then leaning her legs on his shoulder and guiding his hands back down them. She sat up a little bit, moving her legs to the side. Then sliding a hand past his waist ban, pushing them off him in the process.

Joker wiggled and kicked off his pants, finally being completely naked with her. Rayne ran her hand down the side of him, past the hip, over the thigh, to is knee and then back up. She could feel his muscles, and some of the implants. But, all she cared about was him. He just looked at her, like she was the most beautiful and perfect woman he had ever seen. Smiling at him, she sat up the best she could to grab him by the neck, pulling him on top of her again. Legs intertwined, arms being wrapped around one another. Joker's senses were working hard to live every moment to the fullest. She had a leg wrapped around his waist. He leaned to the side a little bit to get a better look. Eyes following every curve of her body, his mouth going dry as his eye wander past her stomach. She was clean, no hair there. He had to touch her. Running his hand over her sensitive area, she moved her leg from his waist. He laid his head on her chest, he wanted to hear her heart beat when he did this. He looked up at her, to watch her face, and silently asking for permission. She looked back at him, and guided his hand a little further. Past her lips, to where, for him what felt like silk, as she sucked in a deep breath. He looked back down, and moved his hand back and forth ever so slowly. With two fingers, he found her entrance, and something came over him he had to push inside her. And he did, forceful, but not hard.

She grabbed his arm, feeling his muscles tense up when he slide his fingers into her. Giving him a deep moan from her chest. Grabbing the back of his head with her other hand, and pulling at his short hair. That sensation made him move his fingers in and out of her. Feeling her arch her back into him again, he took the opportunity to start sucking on one of her nubs again. The intense feeling he was giving her almost sent her over the edge. 

He could feel her tightening up around his hand, that made him move faster. Listening to her gasp for air, whimper, and moan made him groan at the sounds she made. The thoughts running through his head of what he wanted to do to her, and do for her, flooded his mind. Making him work harder. Rubbing his thumb against her sensitive nub, which made her buck underneath him. Then a forceful push back into her made her lose all control. She tightened up around him, holding him hard, but not too commanding to hurt him. A feeling of electricity rushed through her body made her start to shake uncontrollably. Crying out as she hit her peak, then coming back down from it gradually.

Joker gently slowed his actions...moving her slightly to position himself right at her entrance. She felt his tip tease her. She teased back, making his head hit her shoulder. He looked up slightly, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. Then pushing himself into her just as hard. Making her inhale sharply, while he was moaning into her mouth. Joker broke away from her kiss, eyes closed. Relishing the the feeling.

His hips started to move on their own. Gently gaining some speed. He hovered over the top of her, bracing himself with his arms. He opened his eyes to look at her. She had her eyes closed, biting her lip, and with her arms above her head gripping the blanket under them tightly. He shifted one of his arms under her back, and then the other followed as he buried himself into her. Feeling her arms wrap around his neck, he started moving faster.

She almost lost it when he shifted his weight lightly. Her eyes shot open at the feeling of him hitting her in that right spot, softly cry out. He wanted more and decided to hit it again. She cried out louder this time. He kept doing it, wanting to hear more then just cries out of her. He wanted to hear his name on her lips in this moment.

He moved faster and harder into her. Hitting that spot over and over again. She couldn't control herself for too much longer, and neither could he. Moving her lips to his ear and whispered hoarsely...

 

“Please, oh gods, please don't stop!”

Hearing her beg drove him to move quicker. He couldn't hold out much longer. All the pent up frustration he had was finally going to be released. But, he still wanted to hear his name. So he drove himself as deep as he could go inside her. That made her buck against him, hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her even more. Making her gasp harder for air. Then the moment he wanted came to him at long last.

“Gods....Jeff please don't stop. I'm going to......I'm going....” Rayne spoke breathlessly as she came down on him hard. Hearing his name come from her like this sent him over the edge, as he felt her clench up around him, milking him.

“Natalia....” She felt a shot of heat inside her, feeling him tense up, she held him close. He was breathing firmly in her hair. He never wanted to let her go, and he didn't. And Rayne didn't let go either.

They laid there for a few moments catching their breath. Holding each other. Joker lifted his head, and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips.

“I love you Natalia. I don't want anyone else, but you,”

“I love you too Jeff,” Rayne said smiling at him. Running her hand over his face to wipe the beads of sweat away. “You're the only one I want,”

Joker moved off of her slowly. Getting off the bed, and holding out his hand for her. She took it and as she stood up he kissed the top of it. Then bending over he pulled back the covers and lead her back to the bed. She slid into it and he followed right behind her.

They were both laying on their side facing each other. Holding each other tightly. Joker's arm was under her head. One of her legs was over top of his thighs. The top of her head was buried in his neck, her hand rubbed his chest lightly. His free hand was stroking her hair. He moved a leg in between hers, wincing a little bit. He couldn't believe how sore his legs were right now. Rayne noticed the pain from him.

“Are you alright?'

“No need to worry, any pain I feel right now was well worth it,” as he smiled down at her. Rayne smiled back. Then giving a slight giggle.

“What's so funny?”

“I wonder what the others are thinking right now?”

“Oh hell! Probably thinking that you didn't want to break me and that I slept on the couch,”

“Then we should probably mess with them if they're thinking that!” both of them laughed and then looked at each other. Joker raised an eyebrow coupled with a smirk.

“Oh no! We are not doing that!”

“Why not!”

“Because you wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it!” Joker looked away from her and smiled. Rayne rolled over on top of him. Punching his arm lightly. Joker tried to block, but his laughing got in the way. Then he looked at her funny.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Having a beautiful woman sitting on top of me, after some intense love making! There is not a damn thing wrong with that!”

Stifling a snort “Then why the funny look?”

“Just trying to figure out how your hair clip stayed in the whole time,”

Rayne felt the back of her head. Finding the hair clip, she gave him a look of surprise.

“See? Mind boggling isn't it?”

“No kidding,” as she removed her hair clip and laid it on the table next to the bed. Her breast came dangerously close to his face. Joker too the advantage, and nipped at it.


	9. Chapter 9

“Don't start that mister,”

“Why not?”

“I didn't think you had enough stamina after that performance,” Joker blushed at the comment.

“ You here with me. And in this position, I'm pretty sure I could go again,” Rayne's look intensified.

“I don't want to hurt you,” as her hair finally fell out of the twist she put it in. She slowly sat back up, now Joker could finally see how long her hair really was. It covered her breasts and then some, with a slight curl from being up so long. Joker couldn't help but run his fingers through it, soft and smooth, just like her skin. Snaking his hand through her hair to her face.

“You are not going to hurt me, I promise,” as he pulled her down to his lips for another mind blowing kiss. Rayne couldn't get enough of those from him. She could just drown in the passion and be happy. He was definitely good at it!

Things were start to progress into a second round when they heard his door chime go off.

“Who in the hell is that?” Rayne groaned.

“I don't know, but they better have a good reason for interrupting us,” Joker sat up all disgruntled, Rayne still sitting on top of him. Rayne wasn't going to move, Joker just smiled up at her.

“Ignore them,” as she laid a kiss on his neck, then start to bite. Grinding into his lap. He hugged her tightly, not wanting her to stop. He was starting to get all hot and bothered again, when the chime went off for the second time. Both of them groaned out loud.

“Alright I'm going to see who that is,” Rayne slowly slid off of him and sat there watching him slip on a pair of lounge pants from his dresser. He bent over and gave her a kiss and then a bite to her hip. Rayne laughed as she pushed him away.

“Don't you move! I'm coming back for ya!” winking as he stepped out of the room. Rayne giggled and decided to grab his shirt, that was on the floor, and put that on. Looking down at her self as she buttoned it up a little bit. Then tip toed out of the room a little bit to see what was going on. And low and behold Jack and Traynor were at the door.

“Hey there handsome! We know she's here, and we need to get into her apartment. We have stuffs over there,” Joker smiled and rolled his eyes. Then turned around to see Rayne standing there in his shirt, smiling at him. She walked to the door. He watched her like she was moving in slow motion. She flipped her hair to one side, and stood there next to him. He grabbed her waist and hugged it hard.

“I think I've found her Jack,” Joker couldn't take his eyes off her. Rayne just stood there looking at him all proud of herself.

“Whoa, ummm....Rayne could we talk to you outside for a moment,” Traynor spoke softly. Rayne nodded her head. Then she was yanked out of the apartment.

“Alright girl, what happened?!”

“Jack you know I don't kiss and tell!”

“Yeah but that rule doesn't apply when sex is involved! Now spill it!”

“What makes you think that there was any sex in the first place?”

Joker was leaning against the wall near the door. He opened the door just enough to make it look like it was closed but still hear whats going on outside. Smiling like a fool the whole time. Thinking to himself 'Oh just tell them already! They aren't going to give up until you do,'

“Oh please tell us Rayne, we won't go spreading it around. We're your friends,”As Traynor stuck out her hand. Rayne gave her a sly look, and set her hand on top of it, with Jack following suit.

“If you really must know, yes we did. And it was amazing!” Rayne winced hearing Traynor squeal in delight. Jack just laughed....

“Well I'm sure those vids he collects helped out a lot too,” Jack said dryly

“Hey now, there's a difference between watching and doing. And doing it a lot more fulfilling then watch someone get off,” Rayne shot back. Jack just laughed at the statement. Traynor gawking at where the conversation had turned.

“Couldn't have said it better myself chick,” Giving Rayne a high five. Traynor still standing there gawking. Then she got brave and asked....

“Well, how....you know....”

“How what Traynor? How good was it? How long did it last? How big is he?”

Joker still leaning on the wall, snorted at the line of questioning. Smiling from ear to ear, waiting to hear the report.

“Well since, I know Joker too well that he might be listening....” Rayne just made gestures with her hands showing them how big around and how long he is. Both stood there in shock.

“You're kidding me!” Jack said surprised. Rayne motioned for them to distort the conversation a little bit.

“You mean he's..........probably listening right now” Traynor winked at them. Jack got the misdirection loud and clear.

“Yeah I remember him doing that when I was on the ship too. How else did he know that the cheerleader and I were fighting,” Rayne just winked at her.

“Alright Rayne, well, we kept you long enough, but we need to get into your apartment,”

Rayne gave them the code to get inside. And the three waved their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Rayne looking at the door to his apartment, noticed the door was was just a touch open. Smirking to herself. She walked to the door and opened it. Sticking her head inside, finding Joker leaning against the wall next to it.

“You are such an ass for listening into the conversation,”

Laughing hard “Its a habit! I'm sorry! I wanted to hear if I was okay or not,” Rayne just pinned him against the wall. Running her tongue from the side of his neck to his chin, then going in for a kiss. Joker lifted up the shirt , grabbing her ass and pulling her into him. He groaned at the fact she was still naked under his shirt. Then she broke away....

“Trust me, you were more then okay,” She just looked at him dead in his face. Joker was smiling back at her. He couldn't help it, he was proud of himself.

Rayne moved off of him and wandered back to the bedroom. Before she reached the door, she looked back at him, took off his shirt, letting it drop to the ground and walked in the rest of the way.

Joker's mouth was dry again. 'Gods, she's sexy. I had to do something right to get a girl like that' And with that thought he walked back into his bedroom and shut the door. He tried to look into the room but it was completely dark.

“Nat?”

“Yes Jeff?”

“Where are you?” Putting his hands in the air, and stepping carefully trying to find his way to her. Then a pair of hands grabbed his.

“I'm right here, is there any other place that I should be?”

“Hell no!” and with that he tugged her into him. Found her face, and kissed her hard. Her hands found the waistband of his pants, and she slipped them down. Then she started stroking him lightly. Joker's body went ridged at her touch.


	10. Chapter 10

He couldn't breathe! He just stood there, not being able to do a thing. Eyes half closed, watching her stroke him. Then, she stopped. Joker snapped out of his wonderful trance and tried to look at her.

“Nat?”

“I'm here,”

“Gods, why did you stop?” Hearing a faint giggle out of her.

“I was making sure you were okay. You weren't moving at all, didn't want you to pass out from standing there,” As she grabbed his hands and guided him to the bed.

Joker laid down next to her, and put her hand on her back. 'She's not going to do what I think.....' His thoughts trailed off as he felt her lips on his tip. Lightly sucking, then pushing herself all the way down him. Joker gasped as grabbed the back of her head, combing his fingers through her hair. Bucking a little, when she grazed her teeth lightly on him.

She nipped at his tip, feeling his hips come up to meet her. Smiling, she stopped what she was doing and let the rest of her body please him. Rayne ran her tongue up the side of his length, continuing further up his stomach. Making sure her bare breasts ran over him. Running her tongue against every toned ab muscle. Then slowly to his chest, up to his neck where she met him face to face. Joker knew where she was, pulled her in hard for a long passionate kiss. Then breaking away....

“You are so mean to me! Why are you doing this with the lights off?”

“Because I want you to feel me, not see me,”

Running his hands down her sides, noticing that she was over top of him. A knee on either side of his hips. He grabbed those hips and pulled her down slowly, but she stopped. Then sat up, reaching in between them and guiding him into her.

Joker thought his eyes were going to roll back into his head. 'Gods, she's amazing!' he thought. His hips started to move on their own again. Running a hand up to one of her exposed breasts and squeezing it hard. That earned him a low, loud groan from her chest, as it made her start to grind against him.

Rayne, leaned back further. Propping herself up on her feet and arms, she began to slide up slowly, then back down just as slow. Hearing his breath catch, she started to move faster. Hearing him moan, and then meeting her half way made her head lull back as she moaned along with him.

Joker shifted his body to met hers. Hugging her tightly and he ground into her hips. Rayne flung an arms around his neck, and met his speed. Burring his face into her chest, he found her swollen nubs of her breasts and started to bite and lick. Hands wandering down to her hips, forcing her to move quicker.

“Gods Jeff! I can't hold out much longer!” as her body was moving as fast as it could. Her arms almost gave out from the sensation.

“Say my name again.........please,” he huffed, his body tightening up. He was so close. He pulled her closer to him, hugging her again. As she did the same.

“Mmmm....Jeff,” as she moaned into his ear. He moaned into hers. Hearing that made Rayne tighten up around him, grinding harder and harder. Throwing her head back to cry out loud. Feeling him tighten his grip around her as he burried his face and moaned loudly into her neck. Both feeling each others release. They sat there and just held each other. Rayne was feeling him shake.

“Baby, are you alright?”

Hearing him huff and puff, he pulled her into a deep kiss, then slowly breaking away, “Oh gods, I'm just perfect,” Feeling her smiling face, he started to lean backwards.

“Jeff, what are you doing?” Leaning further into him...

He leaned back onto the bed with a bounce. Making them both laugh out loud.

“Proving to you that you need to stop worrying about hurting me,”

“Alright, alright, but if I hear a snap anytime during out little escapades....”

“It will be sooooooooo, worth it!” cutting her off. Making her laugh.

He moved up and little bit, as Rayne moved herself off him and slid under the covers. Joker followed suit, cuddling in right behind her. She used his arm for a her head, and grabbed the other to wrap around her middle. His face was nuzzling into her neck.

“I love you,” He said kissing behind her ear.

“I love you more,” as she snuggled herself into him. Feeling his head pop up....

“I don't know......we might have to have a tie breaker,”

“Oh gods Jeff! Just shush it and go to sleep!”

Laughing at her reaction, he snuggled back into her. Breathing in her scent, and slowly falling asleep with her in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Rayne woke up with no one in bed with her. She sat up with the sheet wrapped herself with it. Running her fingers through her hair, she wandered out into the living area. No sign of Joker...

“Where in the hell is that man?” she said softly. Then she listened for a minute. She could hear water running. 'Bathroom!' she thought as a wicked little smile came across her face. She then tip toed to the bathroom, slide open the door ever so gently and peered in.

Joker was busy washing his hair and face to notice that someone was in there with him. He ran his head under the hot water, feeling relaxed from it pouring down over his body. He started rubbing the back of his head and neck, groaning as the tension released.

Rayne slipped in unnoticed by him. Her eyes began to wander around the room, handle rails to help him get out of the shower with. Rubberized floor, so he can't slip. Not everything in here was was covered or protected, but it was enough to make sure he didn't injure himself while getting out or in.

Then her eyes went to the shower, clear sliding doors. A little fogged up from the heat, but she could finally begin to see what kind of body he had. He was fit, toned and muscular. Not overly done like Vega was, that was a turn off to her. But, this, Joker, what he had made her mouth go dry. Just absolutely perfect in her mind. Defined abs, toned thighs and biceps, and a nice ass to boot. She stood there a sighed......

“Enjoying the show?”

“Jeff, you have no idea,” as she leaned against the door frame.

Opening up a door and popping his head out, he smiled at her. Reaching his arm out to her,

“Join me,” with a big grin on his face. She smiled back at him. Rayne took his hand, let the sheet drop, and stepped in.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he kissed the side of her neck. Joker put both of his hands on her face, and looked deep into her eyes.

“I love you. Out of everyone that has talked to me, you are to only one that's treated me like I'm a normal person,”

“That's because you are. To me, Jeff, you're perfect. And I love you too,”

That word was ringing in his ears.......perfect............'To her I'm perfect?! Gods, what did I do to find someone like her?' His thought process cut off by her lips softly pushing into his. Then she let go just a little bit for her to speak

“Yes, you are perfect to me and for me. Can't really see myself with anyone else....” Joker almost teared up at the statement. He was shocked! And it showed, Rayne was smiling at him while running her hand down his face.  
Joker held her close, tight as he could. He didn't want her to go anywhere. Just stay there with him until time stopped. But, he spoke softly into her ear....

“I would do anything for you, fight for you, lie for you, and even die for you,” That got him the tightest hug from her. Nuzzling into his face, feeling the sting of tears well up in her eyes. They just stayed there in that moment until the water ran cold.

Making their way out of the shower. They dried each other off, and went back to his room. She looked on the floor of her undies, and after a few minutes she finally found them and put them back on. In doing so she noticed a bag, it was hers!

“Hey Jeff, where did this come from?” pointing at the bag

“Ah, yes, well........ummmm......Jack came back by with it. Told me that you needed a change of clothes and what not. And just shoved the bag at me and winked,”

Rayne snorted and started to laugh.......”Oh wonderful, at least she's thoughtful in that respect, she even grabbed the right one,” As she opened a secret panel in the bag and pulled out a pistol.

“Umm....I don't think you're going to need that,”

“After what happen with Cerberus, and with the Citadel? I think.....”

“No need to explain that one! I completely agree,” As Joker open up his closet and pulled out his assault rifle. Rayne laughed at him. Joker standing there completely naked, with a gun.

“Can I take a picture of ya like that?”

“Hell no! You'd share it with Traynor and Jack. Gods, I don't think I could live that down! By the way, speaking of Jack, why did she wink at me when she came by?”

Feeling her face becoming flush..............”I have no idea what you're talking about,”

“That's a bullshit answer Major!”

“I'm telling the truth Flight Lieutenant! I honestly have no idea,”

“Uh huh, it wouldn't be because of that conversation that you had earlier with her, was it?” Raising his eye brow at her.

“Oh no, not a thing to do with that,”

“You know, you and your sister are a lot alike. You can't lie to save your life,”

“Oh thanks!”

“Plus I'm curious now. I could hear a good bit of it, but then the conversation changed about how Jack knew I was spying on her and Miranda,”

“And? That's about how the conversation went. From one subject to the next,” Joker was giving her a dirty look, and smiling at the same time.

“Uh huh.....”

“Alright, alright, damn it! We had a little.......misdirection of the conversation,”

“I've kind of figured that out there Nat,” Winking at her as he makes his way to stand in front of her.

“Oh, like you're not going to kiss and tell,”

“Like Jack said, when there's sex involved that rule doesn't apply,” As he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

“Uh huh, great. You're going to be beaming while walking onto the Normandy, and a few people are going to wonder why,”

“I'll just tell them I had an amazing night with a beautiful woman,”

“And then I'll feel like crap, cause I went into more detail then you did,” Looking away from him with a smile on her face.

Beaming at the comment he hugged her tighter and laid a gentle kiss on her neck. “Then, that gives me room to boast too,”

Rayne was about to say something when Joker's omni-tool went off.

“Yeah, Joker here,”

“Hey pendejo! Wanna go get something to eat with a few of us?”

“Sure, just gotta get dressed,” While eye balling Rayne slipping into her fatigues and an Alliance tank. Licking his lips unconsciously again.

“Let me guess, Rayne's over there,”

“Hi Vega!”

“Damn, Joker we gotta talk buddy,” Joker smiling then feeling flush. Realizing that he was on a video call.

“Anyway,” laughing a little, “Plus Lola wants to talk shop, about a few changes that are coming up with the crew,” Joker nodded, told Vega they'd be there in a few and turned off the omni-tool.

“Good job!”

“What? He had to know you were here?”

“You did something to make him think that!”

“Oh, um....well....”Rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. “I might make licked my lips while watching you get dressed,”

“Oh hell, now I'm going to get eye balled by him too. Perfect!” as Rayne wrapped her hair up in a pony tail, then braiding it down. Then she grabbed another little bag out of her bigger one and made way to the bathroom.

“Where you going?” As Joker fiddled with his boots. Then finding an old flight academy shirt and throwing that on.

“Putting my face on, just some girl stuffs,” she said winking at him. Now Joker was curious, he really never seen a woman put on make up. And he was on her heels, following her to the bathroom. Rayne looked back at him, giving him a funny look.

“Let me guess, you've never seen a girl do this?”

“Nope, I'm just a touch curious,” Giving her a smile, which earned him a quick kiss. Rayne went to the mirror and proceeded to apply her concoction of foundation, shadow and eye liner. After the quick touch up, Joker just stood there.

“Wow,”

“What?”

“I didn't think you could look any more gorgeous, but you blew me away again. You look great, but, you look great even without makeup on so who am I to judge,” Rayne giggled a little bit....

“You know that could have gone bad,”

“I know, I just worded it very carefully,” Joker smiled, “But, you look great no matter what,” As he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

After Rayne put her stuff away, Joker was waiting for her at the door. Hand extended out to her, she took it without question as they made their way to the taxi.


	12. Chapter 12

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The taxi landed near the shops in the main part of the Citadel. Apparently Vega didn't let on just how many a 'few' was. Everyone was there, Kadian, Vega, Tali, Liara, Javik.....the whole crew. The Normandy crew had taken up quite a few of the tables provided there and moved them around Rayne's sister.

“Oh Super Shep is the center of attention yet again,” Rayne said in a muffled tone. The hand she was holding began to shake a little bit.....

“Okay, after this you have got to tell me how she earned that nickname from you,” Joker whispered into her ear and then giving it a quick nip. Followed closely with a cat call from Vega.

“Hey, hey, hey....save that for later buddy,”As he wrapped an massive arm around his shoulders. As both Vega and Joker wandered away from Rayne. But soon after she was bum rushed by Jack and Traynor, with Ashley on their heels. All arm and arm with each other. Walking slowly and giggling loudly. Most of the boys turned to look at them.

“What?! We're allowed,” Jack piped up. Garrus stood there just shaking his head and laughing softly. Kaidan just smiled and rolled his eyes. Then Shepard started in.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen we have a lot of ground to cover so lets get started. Everyone take a seat,”

The crew did as they were told. Joker finding his way over to his girl. Jack getting up and standing behind the chair so he could sit down next to her. Vega grabbing Tali's hand and parking it next to Joker and so on and so forth.

As soon as everyone was settled, Shep started talking.

“Okay folks, there have been a few changes to the crew. First and for most, my two siblings have been added to the list. Most of you know who they are, but just for introductions sake. My brother John, and my sister Rayne,”

Rayne and John stood up and waved at the rest of the crew as the applauded for them. “Come here you guys,” As Shepard waved them towards her. John and Rayne had a look on their faces that read “Oh hell,”

“Yes ma'am,” John said as he gave her a wiry smile.

Shep just nudged him “Oh cut it out,” getting a little roar of snickers and giggles from the crew.

“Just tell everyone what you guys know how to do,” John pointed at Rayne and Rayne pointed back. Earning more giggling.

“Gah!! Fine I'll go first ya big girl,” Rayne threw her arms up in the air. Everyone else was bursting out in laughter.

“Alright, alright.........My name is Natalia "Rayne" Antoinette Shepard. Don't ask, Mom was”creative” in naming us,”As she air quoted herself, “If you all are wondering I'm the baby of the three. But now here's the fun stuff about me. I am trained as a pilot, if it works and can fly, I can drive it. Also, since there wasn't any immediate opens for a pilot in the military when I joined, I did a bit of a career change. I'm a Marine, Spec Ops, grunt solider to say the least,” Then pointing at Vega, “Ain't nothing wrong with it right?”

“Hell no!!” Vega fist pumped the air. Rayne did the same.

“But, that's not the just of it. If you guys are going to get noisy, then you will see in my dossier that most of it is blacked out,” Then Shepard looked at her sister strangely.

“Sis, you're going to find this out anyway. So here goes, I'm also a classified spec ops sniper. My code name for most missions was....” Rayne was cut off by a big, muscle bound man.

“You're Ghost aren't you?” Vega stood up and made his way to Rayne. Joker just sitting their confused and shocked as all the rest of them were. Only Vega knew who she was. Rayne looked at Vega and shook her head 'yes' as she looked him dead in the face.

“I thought you were dead,”

“I'm not hun, I'm still alive and kicking. Not everyone died collecting that information,” As soon as Rayne said that it clicked for everyone. Vega's mission to gather up intel on the Collecters. Vega just stood their shaking, then bear hugging her as hard as he could. Rayne whispered 'Nothing is ever gone, just sometimes hidden in plain view' Vega laughed at the comment.

“Well, I got nothin'” John spoke up. Earning some more giggles. Vega wiping tears away from his face, then looking at Joker.

“She's a good girl and a great solider. Don't screw up,” Joker just saluted him and smiled. Rayne was floored at what happened. Then getting some “we gotta talk” glares from her friends. Vega kissed the back of her hand and went to sit back down. Joker gave her a strange look. But she motioned that it was going to be talked about later.

“Me? I'm nothing special. I'm just a foot solider. Been through a lot of shit, and looks like we are all going to be going through a bit more. But, trust us three, and learn from us. Because we want to teach you how to be better at what you do,” John said ending his little speech on a positive note.

“Thanks you guys, also with the retrofit. That is finishing up, plus we are adding another captains quarters upstairs next to mine for my first,” Shepard just turned to look at her sister to shake her hand. Rayne took it slowly and was in shock. Her jaw about hit the floor.

“Its prepped and ready for you to move in,”


	13. Chapter 13

Rayne just stood there in shock. Not knowing what to think or say. Just stood there listening to the rounds of applause that followed the announcement. Then Shepard grabbed her arm and tugged her in close.

“You know you can have someone in there with you also,” Rayne just looked at her with a wide eyed glare.

With Shepard laughing loudly, “Don't think I didn't notice. Jeff can't take his eyes off you. And if your as quick as I think you are about getting into things, you better marry that boy before something bad happens,” Rayne just smacker her arm and laughed along with her.

“I swear, I remember Mom. You are acting just like her.....pushy,”

“Just proves that she's still around baby sister,” As John popped his head in between them and wrapping his arms around both of them. Just then Shepard let go of her brother and sister.

“Alright folks, that's it for the shop talk. I have actually talked to Hackett, and what we've been through. He gave use three more days!” And the rest of the crew roared with delight over the three more days!

“Hey, Rayne!!” Vega barked for her. Making his way to her through the crowd.

“Yes sir,” Rayne smiled brightly at him......Vega was just a bit struck by her smile. He stood there for a minute staring at her, but shook his head.

“I believe, my dear lady, that I owe you a drink,” As Vega stuck out his arm for her to take. Joker made his way through the crowd to see Vega offer her his arm.

“I believe you do, but that's going to have to wait. As you can see,” As Rayne motioned for Joker, “I already have a date lined up,”

“Oh alright. You still owe me, I'll call ya later,” Vega gave her another bear hug again, “Don't leave my sight like the way you did again. I don't think I can bare it a second time,” Rayne smiled against him and hugged him back hard. Vega let go of her and motioned for Joker to head over.

“Don't worry Vega, I'll keep an eye on her for ya,” Joker winked at him. Vega gave a hardy laugh.

“You better Flight Lieutenant,” Joker and Vega shook hands and then slowly parted ways. Joker then laid his eyes on his girl. She was smiling unusually bright then normal. He just gave her a funny look.....

“Okay, what's on your mind?”

“Well, this might come as a complete surprise, and shock. But, the only person I can bring into my new room on the Normandy has to be.............linked........to me,” Joker was looking at her all confused. He just did not know where she was going with this.

“Gods Jeff, do I have to spell it out for you?” Still getting that funny look. Rayne just huffed and kissed him hard. Moving closer to him and feeling his arms wrap around her. She released herself from the kiss and moved to his ear.

“Jeff........................marry me,” And with that Joker just froze in place. His ears were ringing with those words. Marry me..........After a few minutes of hesitation, she slowly looked at her in complete shock. All the while this is going on Shepard and their brother John were watching the whole thing. Shepard took a step forward and tapped Rayne on the shoulder.

Rayne let go of Joker, and turned around. Shepard just gave her sister a hug and dropped something in her hand. Joker heard the clink of something metal.

“Now, these were Mom and Dad's. And I want to see them put to good use. I never took them out of my pocket, but now I see that I was meant to keep them to give to you,”

Rayne was starting to tear up, and then she looked over at Joker. He had pulled his hat down to cover his face. She noticed a couple of tear drops at the base of his chin. Rayne lifted up his hat slowly, as she met his eyes.

“What about my Dad and sister?”Before Rayne could say anything, John spoke up by clearing his throat.

“I took care of that, they should be here today,” Smiling warmly at him.

Joker just stood their and looked at all of them in disbelief. He grabbed John and hugged him hard. The two sisters heard a muffled “Thank You” from him and then grouped in for a, not too tight, hug.

“And I do say big brother, that you have found a great girl,” Joker's sister stepped into view. With their Dad right on her heels. She stuck her hand out to shake Rayne's.

“Hi, I'm Natalia,”

“I'd prefer to call you Rayne, if you don't mind,”

“Trust me I don't mind at all,” Both of the girls stood there laughing. But was cut off by a forceful hug from her brother.

“Hey Jeff.........sweetie..........we're fine,” Hilary tried to tell him but the air was being forced out of her. Rayne stood there and smiled. Jeff feeling his father's arms wrap around both of them. Rayne, Shepard, and John saw how much of a tight knit family they were. The three Shepards stood there with their arms around one another admiring the view of another family reunited. John let go of his baby sisters and cleared his throat lightly.

The Moreau family finally let go of one another, to look at the three before them. Joker's father steps put before his two children, presenting an out stretched hand.

“Hello Miss Rayne, I'm Mr. Moreau,” Flashing a broad smile with a sensitive stare. Rayne smiled brightly at him and shook his hand. Then presenting his hand to the rest of them and shaking them too.

“You know, my son doesn't stop talking about you lot,”

“Thanks Dad, now I'm embrassed,” Earning some giggles from his sister and for the rest of the little group.

“Gods Jeff, she smiles just like your mother used to. Bright and beautiful,” Leaning in closer to Rayne, “She could light up a room with her smile,” Earning him another smile back.

“Well Dad, you will probably be seeing more of that smile,”

“Why's that son?”

“Because, she's my fiance,” Rayne's brain was in complete shut down after he said that. But, getting broken out of that by a big, uplifting hug by his father. Who was swinging her around and laughing.

There was complete joy in the faces of the families that were going to be joined together by Rayne and Joker.

“But sis, we only have three days!! We can't put anything together by then!”

“You forget one thing lil one, I'm a Spectre. I can get it going, just leave it to me,” Shepard winked at her.

“And there's a rule......Your not allowed to see each other until the ceremony,” John barked with a wicked little grin.

“Wait....what?! Oh come on, that's not fair!” Pouted Joker. His sister was just laughing herself to tears


End file.
